yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club
KimiKatsu: The sun shined brightly through the bullet proof window right abive the sink as Kirei washed her hands. She was preparing a quick meal and it was merely out of habbit that she washed her hands. Because her kitchen was so open with so many bullet proof windows to let the sunlight in, Kirei couldn'thelp butfeel watched. And that was not a good thing. Especially not after last nights events. Sitting at the small, round breakfast table was Beavis in one chair and Nami in the one next to him. The extra chair was for herself. Now at the counter, Kirei began to make a few sandwiches, one sandwhich cut in half diagnolly on each plate with a small handfull of chips. It only took a few minutes to make, though her hands shook while she was preparing them. When she turned, she had two plates and walked over to set them on the table. One was set in front of Beavis, the other in front of Nami. Beavis' tail wagged wildly as he barked a high pitched thank you and began to eat a sandwich. Kirei nodded to them, trying to put on a smile. Then, she turned away from them. Her smile lessened as she moved over to her own plate that was on the counter. After bringing her plate to the table and sitting slowly she breathed in heavily. She had to tell them sometime. Kirei's gaze lifted from the table to Nami as her smile faded fully. "Nami..." Her voice was soft...broken. NamikazeSoudai: Nami had slept on the couch at first when she arrived, sometime in the night she was either moved or unconciously walked over and made it to Kirei's large comfortable bed. While she was sleeping was one of the rare times that she didn't have a lolipop in her mouth, usually she appeared to be sleeping uncomfortably either from not having her sugar or her drugs during those hours she slept. The bed though that Kirei had took away those uncomforts, replacing them with high dosage of comfort. But 5mins after she woke up she had a lolipop back in her mouth, surprisingly, either from extensive cleaning or dental work, her teeth were not ruined by the things she sucked on all day and night. Before falling asleep the night before she had found a plain t-shirt to wear over her matching set of pink undies, while she was in the bathroom that morning before the food she stopped in front of the mirror, surprising herself by how cute and/or sexy the outfit looked on her. Now she was at the table, staring at Kirei making the food and sensing something was upsetting her, it wasn't that hard to notice. "Yes mum?" She asked, not finding it awkward that she would refer to her as that considering there..closeness the night before, Keyome had become nii-sama, Kirei was mum. Kirei had different lunch meats, toppings, breads, but Nami had asked for plain bread and peanut butter/jelly. At least her chips wasn't plain, salt/vineger. She removed her lolipop and placed it onto the plate and nommed into the sandwich. KimiKatsu: "This is very hard for me to say, Love.. But.." Her gaze shifted from Nami to Beavis and back to Nami. She had to be strong. For both of them. And Keyome. Kirei swallowed back a few tears and hardened her heart for the moment.Her voice nearly broke whenshe spoke again. "There was...a rather large explosion at the parade that Keyome was at last night... Me and Huaidan were chased off last night by the KPD and Danchous goons... Keyome..may not have made it. No one's heard from him since. I'm...I'm sorry, Nami.." She watched the girl closely, knowing this was going to be a big blow, but she couldn't stop, not now. Nami had to know the rest. "Danchou will most likelybe after us, now. Huaidan wants us to go into hiding... My girls are currently working the streets, but they are keeping in touch with me via their make-up communicators and cell phones. So far, everything's clear for us right now. I don't recomend packing things, but we will need clothes. And I have quite a few wigs and stuff from my under cover jobs...so we'll pack the and other stuff as well. It pays to know how to disguise yourself. I've also traded my Durango for a white hummer. It's just as bullet proof and has been fitted with a few tanks of NOS. The floor board covering them is very strong so nothing bumping the tanks or being shot at the tanks can cause them to blow up or whatever Kengi said. We have to start packing now. The basement of the strip club is a bomb shelter. We can wait there for Huaidan." At this point, her appetite was gone. She couldn't eat knowing Nami would be crushed and that they had to hide to stay safe for now. NamikazeSoudai: She wasn't crushed at heart. Yes Keyome had been a friend, saved her, gave her food and shelter for a brief time. But he was a criminal, he went out of his way to do things illegal to make a profit or killing people. Still, here in this city nearly everyone seemed to be a criminal..You just had to sort out who was the bad bad guys and who was the good bad guys, Keyome didn't rape her or others, didn't blow up places for the hell of it, didn't go out of his way to snipe at people with a rifle, so as far as she was concerned he was one of those good bad guys. She had to act now, it helped to remember the moments she enjoyed with Keyome, when he saved her, when he got her that hotdog and was surprised by her hot dog eating skills, all the times she knew he was on the verge of being too annoyed with her. Tears started to come down her face, she pushed her sandwich away from her and got up from the table, running off for the restroom. Now that she started crying, she couldn't stop! "Oh no no..I didn't actually like him, stop crying." She told herself, rubbing her eyes and looking at her reflection in the mirror. To counter forced tears from memories, she had to think about something else. She went to the time she was having the lesson on how to make her cry, one of the other students had stepped on his foot to force himself to have pain for crying, it made the class laugh. Training to be a agent was tough, but there were fun moments too. She finally stopped crying and came out of the bathroom, "W-what do you need me to pack?" KimiKatsu: Kirei didn't stop Nami whenshe took off for the restroom. She figured the young girl wanted to be alone. While the young girl was gone, Kirei stood from her chair. The legs scraped against the hard wood floor softly. She reached over, grabbing her own plate and Nami's. Beavis seemed unphased by the news as he licked his plate clean. She waited for him to finish. When he did, he hopped off of his chair andpitter pattered to the bthroom, wanting to check on Nami. Kirei grabbed his plate as well and she dumped the food in the trash, then put the plates in the sink. When she turned, Nami was asking her about packing. Beavis was sitting at her feet with his tongue hanging out as he looked up at her. Kirei smiled a bit at her, happy to see that she was ready right away. "All of my make up is in one suitcase already. The wigs are also in their own cases. If you'd like, you can go through my closet and grab clothes to change into for now. Other than that, I've actually done most of the packing. Right when I got home, I changed into dry clothes and got to work." She walked towards Nami and held her arms out to her. When she was close enough, she'd wrap her arms around the girl and pull her in gently for a hug. "Me and Huaidan will keep you safe." Beavis barked lightly and stood. His tail was wagging so hard that his butt began to wiggle. Pallas has joined the chat NamikazeSoudai: Nami smiled at the little dog, probably the only innocent person in any of this, she walked forward with some of Kirei's medicine cabinet items in her hands. "Should we bring some of these?" She asked holding up a container of morning-after pill and in her other hand was pain killers. Her arm still hurt from being shot, probably because she hadn't probably rested it yet, in due time probably. She had pockets of lolipops in her shirt pockets and pants pockets that was her school uniform, so she wouldn't be leaving without her fix. Kirei opened her arms up for a hug, making her heart twist a bit. Keyome was one thing..But she would hate it if something happened to Kirei who had been kind to her, almost lovingly in a sense. She hugged her back, resting her head agaisnt her lightly. After a few seconds after being embraced together probably longer than Kirei intended she stepped back and went into the room where she found the t shirt to wear. She pulled it off, leaving her in her bra/panties briefly before working her uniform on, from shirt, vest to pants then sat down to put on her socks and shoes. "I don't think you'll have much clothes in my size i imagine..Unless you have other lady friends staying over sometimes.." A lolipop had been put into her mouth shortly after speaking. KimiKatsu: The hug was meaningful. Young Nami reminded her of herself sometimes. Well...before all of the sex. As Nami made her way into Kirei's room, she followed a few feet behind her. She gave the young girl her privacy by not looking her way as she changed into her uniform while she crossed the room to her closet. Kirei sighed. Even if she had clothes from her girls staying over...none of it would fit. They were either too big in the breasts or too big in the waist. Kirei sighed a bit and smiled. "Well..we can do some shopping once we have ourselves disguised. Every girl that's going to school in Kasaihana city has a uniform like that so you should be fine after we change up your look a bit. When she turned, Nami was dressed and Beavis was rolling around in the shirt she had been wearing. The two average sized suitcases were right next to the closet, so Kirei grabbed both, one in each hand and carried them out into the next room. Because of all of the incidents last night, Kirei had made sure to put her home on full lockdown. No one could get in. Not until Kirei gave the word to the robotic system. Even then, it would ask for yet another code. There were infared lasers all around the house. Like trip wires, they'd set off an alarm if someone passed through one. If that was to happen, the emergency door to the cellar/bomb shelter would open. Down there, Kirei had access to the sewers and a map of the city as well as supplies. "I'll be right back." She carried the suitcases to the other side of the house quickly. Because the garage was attatched to the house, this area was safe and nearly impenatrable, just like the rest of her home. However, she still rushed to get everything in the trunk of her new hummer. After locking it up again, she hurried back inside and back to her room. Beavis had been chasing after her and playfully nipping at her heels and ankles the whole time. Her eyes rested on Nami and she smiled. "I have some old clothes in the bomb shelter beneath my club. When we get there, we can try and see if any of those may fit you before we have to shop." NamikazeSoudai: She watched the dog rolling around agaisnt the shirt she was wearing, wondering why he was doing that but Kirei spoke up before she could figure it out. She tried helping with one of the suitcases but..she was dragging the heavy thing across the floor. "Whats in here? Nukes?" She joked, finally getting it across happy that Kirei hadn't helped her, sometimes it was a challenge that one needed to get through to prove they could. Shopping..with someone bigger and older than her, a mother figure, that would be a experience she never had. Before all this it had been things done alone, grocery shopping, clothes shopping, no father to protect her from boys or encourage being a lesbian and no mother to guide her through the changes of her body and about the many things women had to take to ward of pregnancy, handle periods, etc. It would have been tougher on her if she knew what it was like at one point to have parents there, but she never did. Still, going to some of these places and watching parents and their kids, what she is missing.. She smiled up at Kirei when she arrived again, holding out a lolipop for her to have, one of the non drugged ones. "D-Don't forget to change out of your non sexy sleeping clothes.." She reminded, not that she was having a problem with looking up at her exposed tummy, hips, legs, and the comical thin amount of fabric that was the clothing. Pallas: -Donnie had been gone the past few days and have no clue of the events that took place. He had been gone to better get in touch with the serum he had taken the other night at the club. He feels like a whole new man now. The serum did everything that it was suppost to, he never imagined he could be better than he already was...but it happened. Everything he did before was better than ever. He drives in his favorite Armored 69' GTO Judge as he makes his return to District 1. He decides to take a visit to a "friend" of his and see if anything interesting has happened the last two nights. He remembers the girl with the dog that had been at the club when Danchou made the first attack and clicks a button on the dahsboard of his car. At that moment a small computer comes out fom the dahsboard and turns on. Then a small robotic voice says-"Hello Donnie. How may I help you today?"-Donnie continues driving the car around District 1 just to keep himself moving and then says-"Search: Pictures of Club Lahana. Day: Two nights ago. Target of search: Woman holding dog."-The computer would then go into a super search of all the damera footage of that night and then beep three times like a bell. The computer would then say-"We have found what you are looking for, Sir. The woman is named Kirei Yuri. She has recently opene a new club in the District. Would you like directions?"-Donnie nods and the computer responds by his movement and adds the club to the directory. Donnie then speeds the car up and runs all the remaining lights until he gets to the club. He parks away from the club to make sure he isn't spotted by anyone. Then he uses the alley ways to get by and he gets to the backdoor of the club. He looks at it for second and learns the model of the lock. He pulls out a small mechanical item and pokes it into the lock. Then it inserts a liquid metal that hardens around the lock system and opens the door cleanly without setting off alarms or leaving any suspricous trail behind. Afterword he walks inside of the club and says-"Well for a complaining woman she sure has good taste in club furniture. Then he walks down to the black couches and waits for the womans arrival before he handles the buisnes of him being there. He digs into his jacket and grabs a cigarette while he waits. Lighting it and putting it into his mouth and relaxes.- KimiKatsu: Kirei smiled. Nami was so sweet an innocent. She was like a child in some ways, none were offensive at all. As Nami held out the lollipop to her, she gladly took it and unwrapped it slowly. While she rolled the wrapped into a ball and tossed it nto a small waste bin with on hand, the oter hand was slipping the lolli into her mouth past her lips. It tastes incredibly sweet and very good. "Thanks, Love." She reached over and ruffled the young girl's hair before walking over to her closet. "THere's not a lot of time for me to fuss over clothing, so I'm just going to throw on this." She pulled a silk robe from her closet. It was short and most likely very form fitting. "We're going to my club, so this should be just fine to wear over my sleep wear. Maybe we could have a whole new theme... Sleep Over Saturday." She smirked a bit and winked. She had been joking partially...but she kept that idea in her memory bank for now so she could develope it later. "The bomb shelter below the club is just like a little one room apartment. So if you're still hungry, I can cook you more food and we can just relax down there. Alright?" She patted her thighs after pulling on the robe and leaving it open. Beavis scampered over to her and jumped right into her arms. His tail was wagging wildly. "We'd better get going." As she said this, she turned and began to walk to the garage. NamikazeSoudai: "Yes miss.." She walked with her, close enough, carrying what she could. She was glad the car they were going to was big, it was like they were moving away, and with that giant bag of dog food they needed all the room they could get. She was surprised by both Keyome and Kirei, they could have just left her on a street corner at some point but had been kind enough to bring her along like they owned the little girl and wanted to protect their merchandise. Perhaps that would become her fate, one of Kirei's dancing girls, the 'Loli School Girl' fantasy, herself of course not being underaged but looking the part and that would suit a lot of people's more..perverted fantasies. Once she was in the car she buckled her seat belt and looked back at Kirei to see her set up her dog into the car. She was waiting to see how the dog would react to being in a car, scared, happy, expecting to be going to a certain place. She had him in the car last night, but she was too tired and/or drugged to really pay attention. "Are your girls going to be at the club?" She asked both dreading seeing those women who gave her too much attention, and wanting to see them..They were very attractive. KimiKatsu: Beavis fidgetted in th back seat as Kirei buckled him in like a regular person. She leaned down and pecked a gentle kiss on his head through his little mohawk and looked up at Nami. "They're out and about right now. Atleast until I call them back to the club. Why?" She raised her eyebrow at the girl, then she held up her left hand and smiled. "Hold that thought. Let me get behind the wheel so we can get going, Love." With that, she closed the car door and moved around to assume her spot behind the steering wheel. She looked into her rear view mirror at the two. Normally she woud've alowed both to sit in the front, but it wasn't safe for that anymore. Not yet anyways. "Hummer Start." She said instuctively. "Voice Activation Accepted." The voice seemed to come from the stereo of the hummer. Just then, the vehicle roared to life. Kirei smiled widely. "Ah, Kengi. You know how to make me smile." She said to herself then she reached over and pressed one of the slick, silver buttons on the dashboard and the garage door flung open quickly. Kirei put the hummer in reverse, then backed out quickly and pressed the same button. The garage door closed tight and the security system for the house was back on. "Alright, sorry about that. Now, why were you wanting to know if my girls were at the club?" She asked as they drove off towards the club. NamikazeSoudai: "Oh um.." She shifted a little then looked down. "Those three last night were being real close and kind..I just liked that i guess." She said, having been treated like a princess by them. She had to think though, they were only doing so because Kirei asked them to treat Nami, but she liked to think it was because they found Nami to be cute and adorable, maybe a little innocent. They were probably sick of all the guys that came in their and just went for it in their demanding dominate way, Nami was more of their girl for them to play with instead. "That was cool.." She said about the car starting by just her voice. She kicked her feet back n forth lightly, happily, avoiding thinking about Keyome for the most part cause she didn't want to risk crying again and feeling embarassed about herself doing so. KimiKatsu: Kirei giggled softly. "They liked you. Not everyone treats them the way you and I do." Because Kirei lived so close to the club, it hadn't taken her long to get there. She pulled in behind the club in the back alley and ordered he hummer to shut down. The hummer obeyed and the engine died down. Kirei looked into her rear view mirror at the two and smiled. "I'll get out first. If I don't get shot, you can come out, too. Mostly because I have to put this hummer up." She slipped out of the hummer and closed the driver side door. After standing near the hummer for a moment without anything happening, she turned and walked to the back of the hummer. She pressed her thumb to the small finger print scanner on handle of the trunk and it automatically popped open and lifted. She grabbed the two suitcases and pulled them out. "Nami, when you get out, can you help Beavis get out of his seatbelt and make sure he's out of the car? THen can you carry this bag of dog food in? I won't leave you out here by yourself." She stepped away from the back of the hummer, suitcases in hand. "Conceal: White Hummer." She said alloud. More voice reading mechanics. The wall of the building behind the club opened and the ground below the hummer seemed to lift up a bit. "Hurry up so you don't get stuck in the hidden garage." NamikazeSoudai: She jumped when the hummer seemed to begin flying, nearly dropping the dog food bad and almost letting go of the leash that the dog was currently on. Normally that wouldn't be the case for Beavis, but they had to be careful right now. "Who would want to shoot us?" She questioned, or more importantly, who would want to shoot Kirei? Nami was a nobody who happened to be around somebody's it seemed. No one knew the things she heard, the faces she seen, the hell it would bring someone if she sat in the court and tried agaisnt those people. But that wasn't her job, her agency didn't care if bad guys killed bad guys, they were more interested in stopping or catching in the act when they were going to rob a place or kill someone important. She had two phones on her, with no contacts inside of them and it being a secure line, no one could trace the calls from her phone because the technology inside of the devices didn't exist. She rarely spoke as well to the people on the other end, it was mostly listening or reading texts then sending a coded message back through email or texts. She hadn't gotten a order in a while though, so she had no reason to show that she had cell phones to Kirei. She followed Kirei, standing next to her and talking lightly, "Why do you have so much technology and trickery?" She questioned as they neared the door for entering the club. KimiKatsu: SHe laughed softly as Nami jumped. "Retract."She ordered. The hummer was slowly pulled into the hidden garage. Once fully inside, all of the lights in the little room shut off and the wall reclosed. Kirei turned to face the back door and leaned in towards a small, glass, semi circle. She kept one eyes closed as the other stared into it. A small red light scanned her iris and pupil and the door clicked before opening slowly for her. "Well, when you own a strip club and make a living fucking or killing johns, sometimes these things are needed. I've also had a few stalkers in the past. I don't want a repeat of that EVER." She smiled. Beavis tugged on his leash, wanting to run inside and roam the office a bit. As Kirei stepped in and set down her suitcases, she looked up. Her eyes locked on the man sitting on the couches and her lips parted slightly. "What the hell?!" Pallas: -As he sits there and smokes his cigarette he sees the girl of the hour walk in with the dog and some child looking girl. He releases a puff of smoke into the air and then says in a calm slow tone-"Well well, It's about time you showed up. I take it you are surprised to see me. Let me first compliment you on such a good looking club...I wasnt expecting it."-He takes another inhale of his cigarette and looks over to the smaller girl with a raised brow then back to Kirei. He releases another cloud of smoke into the air and continues on with his talking-"I'm gunna need some help from you real quick."-He stands up and begins to walk over to hem slowly as his shoes make a loud noise against the floor with every step and contniue talking-"You see I have been gone a couple days and I need to be caught up to speed on things that have been happening. And since you were at the club the other night I figure you would know exactly what has been happening."-Then he gets a few inches infront of them as his bright blue eyes begin to glow through the glasses as an example of how well he has come to control the serum he had taken.-"And depending on the answers and cooperation you give....I may allow you all to live."-He then turns around and begins to walk back to the couch he was sitting on, feeling almost invincible with his new found power. He no longer feared death as he was able to escape Death itself now. He walked back knowing that she could pull a gun or activate some kind of weapon system but his own mind knew he had to power to escape it with his Serum now swimming through his body. He continues his talkng while he sits back down on the couch-"You see I still feel the need and the want to kill anything that irritates me even just the slightest amount....but I won't kill you or the little dog you love so much if you just share some information with me. I'm not here to asassinate you....if I wanted to do it, I would have already done it....So please....sit down and have this conversation with me and I will be on my way..."-He smirks as his eyes return to normal and lose the glow and he waits to hear what she has to say.- NamikazeSoudai: "Fucking or killing johns?" She wasn't familar with the term really, and doubt all the people she been with were named john. She wondered if she was counted as a stalker, she was following her around a lot and seeming to be attracted to Kirei. She took any chance she could to lean agaisnt her and/or touch her as well. Once they came inside, she was startled by a man and Nami was as well. He spoke a lot of words and turned his back on them, Nami reachded into her skirt and out came a butterfly knife which she flipped open and pulled her arm back to give it a launch at the intruding man whom..Seemed lead on to them as being at the club the other night and survived, which meant he was probably one of the people who shot at the place. She didn't throw it though, looking over at Kirei, she was the only thing holding her back, because what if she missed or didn't kill him? He would probably hurt Kirei and Nami or the dog, and she didn't want that. She lowered her arm, still gripping the blade wanting badly to get rid of this man who just helps himself into places, places women work at and have enough of men looking at them, touching them, believing they were pets and men were masters.. KimiKatsu: Kirei frowned a bit. God she hated how men somehow always found a way into her club. It was starting to really bug her. THe glint off of Nami's buttefly knife caught her attention and she glanced over at the young girl. "No...he hasn't done anything yet..." She said softly, wanting to keep Nami and her pup alive. THe woman looked back at Donnie and sighed. First chance she gets, she was adding yet another security percuation. "Nami...please go sit in the chairs by my desk while I talk to Donnie...it shouldn't be long, Love." She says gently before making her way over to the couch to sit. She sat on the other side of the couch to face him...and to keep distance between them. "So you aren't always up Danchou's.... Nevermind..." She huffed lightly. She couldn't risk annoying him. Not yet, anyways. "You missed the death of Keyome Tasanagi... We believe he went up in flames last night at the parade... He hasn't called or texted so our belief can niether be confirmed nor denied at the moment. That's pretty much everything major besides your boy making everyone in the city think he's such a hero." She crossed her arms just beneathe her perky 38 C breasts and with the outfit she was wearing, he would recieve an eyeful. This, however, wasn't purposely done. It was merely out of habit that she did this. Beavis stayed near Nami, though his eyes never left Kirei as she spoke with Donnie. "And why dome to me, anyways. You could have easily gone to Danchou and gotten info from him. Or were you looking for some attention?" She raised a brow playfully and flashed him a gentle smile. Pallas: -He smirks at her comment. He knew the sarcastic joke she was trying to make and it did irritate him. In hearing that Keyome would be dead he laughed and then looked to the girl and the dog. He was aggrivated by the fact that she drew a knife at him. He came for information and it seemed he had got it. Now he was going to show Kirei something new about him. He wasn't swayed in any way by her little show of body wether it was on purpose or now. He leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his fingers. Then in a confident and evil tone of voice he says-"You were at the club when I took the serum...Wanna see what it does?"-And he looks up at her as the blue eyes glow through the glasses and cause them to break. Then without a seconds hesitation he jolts up from his chair and knees Kirei in the face. With the serum running through his veins the speed he moved at would almost be unseen to the naked eye. He was something inhuman now, beyond anything he was before. As the knee plows into her chin it would send a gush of blood out of her mouth. The thrust of his knee would crack her jaw and break her nose, leaving her unconsious. He would then throw the glasses to the side and grab her body. He then walked towards the office with Kirei on his shoulder having the expectation that the girl was going to try and defend her keeper. He yells out for the little girl to hear-"If you think about attacking me!....I wouldnt do it! Or you can end up just like your keeper here!"-He then gets to the office door and kicks it off of the hinges and sends it flying across the office and is expecting something from the girl but if not then he wil react the same. He then throws Kirei on a chai in the office and looks to the girl saying in an evil voice-"So you like to draw knives on strangers huh.....Time for you to learn some respect..."-He then gives the girl a chance to do something just for the fun of the game he called life.- KimiKatsu: Kirei had been watching Donnie closely. She saw his muscles tense even before he had the chance to jump at her. So, she curled herself into a protective ball. It was almost like she was in a fetal position, only she had her forearms slightly positioned behind her knees to keep her knees from busting in her chest plate from contact. Her forearms were behind her knees to help absorb the shock and keep her knees from ramming into her skull as she kept her head low. Once the impact happened, she felt his knee ram upwards into the top portion of her shins and the bottom of her knees. Kirei wanted to scream out so bad, but there was no time for it. Just after the hit, she threw herself to the left and rolled off of the couch. Landing on the hard wood floor didn’t feel too good either. Once on the floor, she began scooting back as quick as she could while keeping her eyes on him. “Good god! Calm down! She didn’t realize you’d get upset so quick and easy! Just calm down, please!” She blinked back tears as she spoke to him. The pain in her legs was worsening by the minute. NamikazeSoudai: Nami moved into action and ran over, standing in front of Kirei and this man and opening her arms like he couldn't see her behind her. "Leave her alone!" She demanded. "You want to hurt me right? Not her? Then do it!" She demanded again, breaking protocol that was not risk her life and get out of dodge if it seemed she would be seriously injured or killed. She had left her knife on the desk, figuring the situation didn't call for her doing more things that might upset the man. She was shaking a little, aderline though and not fear, she had been trained to face death without the fear, but people could easily mistake the shaking for fear which put her in the clear of not being suspicious. She was staring at his body, but not his eyes, she knew the dangers of eye contact when crazed beasts. Her chest was raising up and down with her breathin, it seemed like forever inbetween her words and when he or someone else spoke up. If he wanted to, he could use her to get his anger out, physically wounding or fucking her, it didn't matter, for some reason she just wanted to protect Kirei who had given her a home and safety, feeding some of that need for a parent too that she wanted somewhere deep down in her emotions. Pallas: -As he sees her skurry away from the attack he says-"Oh come on now Kirei...You know running won't help anything at all."-He turned around and begin to walk slowly towards her. Then he heard her cries and pleads to stop the attack as he could hear the fear in her voice. The serum then continued to push through his body doing it's job...but maybe a bit to well. As he hears her screams it's as if something inside of him or the inner child of him activated. He remembers the times as a child when he was pleading for help. In his head he was thinking to himself-"Why!? Why is this struggling with me? I am a stone cold killer...Why am I having second thoughts about this kill?"-He was fighting the serum that made him stronger but he felt it flowing through his veins perfectly. Then as he sees the smaller girl defend her, it only added to the confusion in his mind. In hearing her sacrifice herself to save Kirei, he staggers back and trips over the table and lands on the floor. Then something he would never say came out of his mouth-"I...Im sorry."-His words coming weaker now as if he was going to pass out or something. Then he completely falls back and rests his head on the hard floor as his eyes seem to dim and return to normal and say hoping they both would hear-"I'm...sorry..."-Then he pased out on the floor. The serum was changing who he was. He originally thought that the only weakness was the sunlight problem but the serum was changing the person he was. He layed there pased out now but was it safe? This was something never seen before by anyone of the Yakuza so could it be determined to be safe?- KimiKatsu: Kirei panted softly as she watched Donnie fall to the foor. Well...watch what she could. Nami was still standing in front her. So brave. And so young. Kirei smiled a bit. "Thanks Sweetie... You didn't have to, though... Looks like I'll need to see a doctor... Don't worry. In this day and age there are quick procedures to fix this. A few pins and screws and I'll be good as new. Just a bit bruised up and very sore." She sighed gently and rolled a bit onto her side to get a better very of Donnie. Had she heard him right? He was sorry. Beavis came running up to Kirei. He had been hiding beneath the couch, shaking with fear as she was attacked. Now, he covered Kireis face with slobber. "Nami, take Beavis and go hide somewhere.... I don't want him to find you when he wakes..." She reached over and grabbed the couch, then pulled herself up more. The pain in her legs intensified and she sucked in a painfilled breath. When she was on the couch, she looked like she was fine except for the already forming bruises which were very dark. She scooted herself acrross the couch enough to where she could reach Donnie's body and she sighed. She was Yakuza, yes. But she wasn't like everyone. She was so much more kind hearted. Hence why she took care of all of her girls the way she did. "Cooler: Ice Filled..." She commanded. A small space in the floor opened in front of her seat. The bowl that rose up was metallic and full of ice. She reached down and grabbed a piece of her robe, then tore off a large section. After wrapping ice into the cloth, she reached over carefully and gently placed the ice on his forehead. She retracted her hand quickly and pulled herself further onto the couch so she could put ice on her legs, though she knw there were a few cracks and breaks. Pallas: -As the woman is getting work done on her knees, Donnie slowly wakes up. As he wakes up his head is throbbing but he sees what is happening. He thinks to himself-"Maybe I haven't mastered the serum yet. Screw this..."-He gets up and heads towards the door. He leaves through the same door he entered in and walks back to his car. He turns the key into his 69' GTO Judge and begins to drive out of the area. His head still throbbing but the silver lining was the serum now flowing through his bloodstream evenly and no longer out of balance.-"Aww shit I left my glasses back in the club..."-He then leans down into the glove compartment and grabs a spare pair of glasses and puts them on.-"Much better."-Finally he flips the radio on and turns it to his favorite music of Classic Rock and cruises back to his house.- KimiKatsu: As soon as Donnie had left, Kirei reached into her bra with her right hand and fished out her cell phone. When she pulled up the keypad screen to send a text, her fingers flew across the pad. The message explained everything. The location of the pain she felt, the point of impact, where the bruising was already starting, and her blood type. This was a forward message to five of her ‘special’ girls. Kirei didn’t bother checking the message that came shortly after she sent hers out. She knew they’d come, so she just leaned back in on the couch and laid her head back on the cushion behind her. The pain was agonizing. Most would be screaming out or even passed out, but Kirei… well she was used to pain every now and again. Even if this was worse than anything, she still managed to block the strong emotion and keep calm as she waited. After about 20 minutes, there was a knock at the back door of the office. Kirei sighed. “Back Door: Guests.” The code word and voice verification caused the lock on the back door to flick into the unlocked position. The door swung open and five women came rushing in. They were five of her stronger women and three were in EMT uniforms. The ones dressed as EMT’s were wheeling in a gurney for her. Kirei smiled. The women were quick about getting her on the gurney. They even manually locked up for her as she was loaded up into the back of an ambulance. Three stayed in the back with Kirei while two got in the front and pulled off. They knew exactly where to take her. Category:ARK 1